


Egobang drabbles

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabbles, Egobang - Freeform, I'm writing these all pretty quickly, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, collections of drabbles, fluffy shit, from a list of prompts, not necessarily connected to each other, so they may not be the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles based on a list of prompts I found on tumblr:  http://wildotps.tumblr.com/post/142666323528/little-moments-to-imagine-your-otp-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Late night shopping trips in nearly abandoned stores to buy ridiculous things

Dan turned to look at Arin. "Look, one of us is going to have to go in."

They have been sitting in the car, in the parking lot of the drug store near their apartment for the last fifteen minutes, both willing the other to go inside.

"Hey. You're the one that let us run out of lube, and then forgot to buy more. Not me." Arin says pointedly.

"Dude. It's midnight, and the place is deserted. The cashier is _going_ to know it's for me, and that I'm buying it to be used tonight" Dan pleads.

"Just buy a bunch of stuff to go with it, it'll be fine" Arin insists.

Dan goes inside, and a few minutes later he gets back in the car, cheeks burning.

"It was an old lady at the register. You better fucking love me, Hanson."

Arin laughs as he starts the car and takes off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flopping down on their hotel bed after a long day of traveling.

Arin flops down on the hotel bed. "Dann. I don't ever want to move again. I'm so tired. Vacations aren't supposed to be this tiring" he whines.

They were on vacation, but since they had a lot of stuff they wanted to do, they have been doing a lot of running around the last couple days so that they could fit everything in. 

Dan simply pats Arin on the shoulder, and then walks off in the direction of the bathroom. Arin hears the water running for a few minutes, and then it shuts off. Dan comes back out of the bathroom, and walks over to the bed again. 

"Come on, buddy. I ran you a bath" Dan says, and helps Arin back up of the bed. Arin shuffles into the bathroom. Dan close behind. Dan helps him get undressed, and Arin gets into the tub with a sigh. 

"Thanks Dan."

"No problem, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ok, I know that hotels don't have bath tubs a lot of the time, and that when they do you probably wouldn't want to use it due to the tons of previous people, but just ignore that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laying in the grass while watching the clouds slowly drift by

"Look, that one looks like a dog" Dan points to the cloud he's looking at.

They're laying in the grass at the park, beneath one of the large trees. It was a hot sunny day, but the tree created a nice shade, blocking the sun's full effect. Dan has one hand resting on the ground in between them, fingers laced laced with Arin's, and his other he lets drop when Arin notices where he's pointing.

"Oh yeah" Arin agrees. "That one looks kinda like a boat" he points to another one. "Dude. That one looks just like Yoshi" Arin says excitedly.

"What? No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does, look right there" Arin points to the cloud, and after a few moments Dan sees it.

"Holy shit, you're right. That's awesome!" Dan says, smiling.

They spend awhile longer watching the clouds drift by, before Dan turned towards Arin, and kissed him slowly. They parted, after only a few moments.

"I Love you."  
"I Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitting on the roof on a starry night while sharing a bottle of liquor and venting (I couldn't make it too sad, so I changed what I wrote a bit.)

Dan's sitting up on the roof, when his phone chimes from where it's sitting next to him. 

Arin: Hey, are you up? 

Dan: Yeah, I'm up. Just thinking.

Arin: Can I come over?

Dan: Sure, I'm on the roof.

Dan sets his phone back down, and looks back up at the stars. Every so often when he can't sleep he'll come up here. Arin has Dan's spare key, so he'll be able to come through the house to get up here. A little while later he hears the window next to him being slid open, and Arin climbs through. 

"Hey. You doing alright?" Arin asks.

'Yeah, I'm good. I just woke up about an hour ago, and I couldn't fall back asleep" Dan answers, with a smile.

Arin smiles back. He settles down next to Dan, and hands him the bottle of liquor that he brought with him. 

They pass the bottle back and forth for a while, looking at the sky and talking about random things, until they're both tired. Then they climb back inside, and cuddle up together in Dan's bed, for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing loving designs on each other’s hands

Dan and Arin were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie. Arin's sipping his coffee when he hears Dan uncap a marker. Dan pulls Arin's free hand onto his lap, and then starts doodling on it.

"What are you doing?" Arin asks, bemused. Dan doesn't answer, and continues drawing. Arin watches as hearts and swirls, continue to appear on his hand. Dan flips Arin's hand over, and starts on the other side. Doodling their names, stars, and more hearts. When Dan's done, he goes to put the marker away, but Arin stops him. 

"Nuh uh. It's my turn now." Arin starts drawing his own hearts and patterns on Dan's palm, while they continue watching the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walking home after it rains and jumping in every puddle they see

Arin is on his way walking home, having just left the convenience store down the street from his apartment, when he sees him. There's a grown man, he looks to be about the same age as Arin, jumping in each puddle he comes upon. Arin shakes his head, and watches the man who's laughing as he jumps in another puddle causing a large splash. Arin is right up behind the other man, when he can't control his laughter any more. The guy just seems so happy.

The man whirls around and blushes when he sees Arin, but doesn't stop grinning. "Oh! I didn't realize there was anyone behind me. Did I splash you at all?" he asks.

"No, I'm good. Dude, why are you out here jumping in puddles? Your pants are totally soaked" Arin asks.

"I dunno. I just feel good today, and there was no one around. I think the better question is, why aren't you jumping in puddles too?" 

Arin laughs. He knew there was probably an argument for that, but he honestly couldn't think of one. The guy's enthusiasm was adorable. "I'll make you a deal. I'll jump in puddles with you, and afterward we go watch a movie at my apartment." Arin looks pointedly at the other man clothes. "And you can throw your clothes in the washing machine , and borrow some of mine in the mean time. There's no way I'm letting you ruin my couch." 

"Depends. What movie are we talking?" The man asks.

"The Lord of The Rings trilogy" Arin says.

"Deal. I'm Dan by the way."

"I'm Arin."

"I bet you can't make a bigger splash then me" Dan grins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chewing bubblegum and having competitions to see who can blow the biggest bubble

Dan was sitting on the couch playing Portal, when Arin sat down next to him. 

"Who do you think can blow the bigger bubble?" Arin holds up a package of gum.

Dan sighs, and sets down the controller. "Alright, let's do this."

Arin hands Dan a piece of gum, and they both start chewing. They both start blowing bubbles, Dan's slightly bigger. Dan keep blowing more air into his, trying to see how big he could get it, when suddenly the bubble pops.

Dan's quiet for a moment, while Arin stares at him, gum bubble deflating.

"..Arin. It's in my hair. I have gum in my hair."

Arin tries to hold back a laugh. 

"Arin I swear to god, if you don't help me I am going to murder you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting my braces off in a few days, and I am SO excited. Do you know how long it's been since I've chewed gum?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Climbing into trees and sitting up there together as they talk about random things

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Dan asks, as he tries to get a decent foothold on the tree's bark.

"Because it's quiet up here, and it's a nice day, and nature 'n shit?"

"Fine, but if I fall, I'm not going to be happy and you're going to have to carry my ass to the car when I break my leg."

"You're not going to fall, you baby. Here." Arin holds out a hand, and helps Dan the rest of the way up the tree.

They both get settled next to each other, each on their own branch. "See, was that so bad?" Arin asks.

"So, what do we do now?" Dan asks.

"I dunno. Enjoy the shade, talk, hang out."

"I have a Doctors appointment tomorrow" Dan frowns. "I have to get blood drawn."

"Mm, do you still hate needles?" Arin can sympathize. He's never enjoyed needles either although Dan hates them a lot more than he does.

"Yeah. They make me feel like I'm gonna faint, and the anticipation sucks" Dan cringes, thinking about it.

"Want me to go with you? Maybe if I hold your hand or something, it won't be as bad."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Dan asks hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. I mean we are dating, I do love you and shit."

"Thank's. Love you too" Dan blushes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staring out the window of a coffee shop as it snows and sipping their drinks as they forget about all of their worries

Dan and Arin hurry inside the coffee shop together. It's snowing outside, and the warmth of the place is a great relief. They order their coffees, and then curl up in a couple of beanbag chairs in one of the corners. It's a nice little shop, the people are nice, and there's all sorts of comfy chairs places around as well as regular ones too. They sip their drinks slowly, almost too hot to drink, but not quite. Hot beverages seem better when they start out being very hot, and you have to blow on them, taking slow sips. Then after awhile it cools a bit and you can drink it normally. Later they'll have to go back outside, and make their way back to the car and then back home. They have a couple of hours yet, though. They sit together, looking out the window, watching the snow come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they're any good, but I like writing stuff like this, without dialogue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A lightly kissing person B's forehead as B falls asleep on A's shoulder

Arin and Dan are sitting together on the couch together. They had both had a long week, but Arin more so. Arin'd had three tests this week, and they'd both been studying nonstop for the last couple days, for a big project they have coming up for one of the classes they share. They finally have some free time now that it was the weekend, and their project is all finished. Neither of them has any classes this weekend, so they made plans just to hang out and watch movies. They we're about halfway through Now You See Me, when Arin started nodding off. Dan watches as Arin's eyes grow heavy, and after a few minutes he drifts off to sleep, head lolling onto Dan's shoulder. Dan smiles and kisses Arin on the forehead, before turning the volume on the tv down slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, college au.


End file.
